The Biochemistry Core Laboratory provides analytical support for the individual projects described in this Program grant application. The majority of the analytes required by the investigations described here are measured by radioimmunoassay (RIA), enzyme immunoassay (EIA), and enzymatic assays. By having all the samples generated by individual investigators analyzed by staff with long experience with RIA, EIA, and enzymatic techniques, in laboratories equipped with suitable instruments, data can be obtained in a more uniform manner, with the strictest possible quality control and minimum of reagent expense. Samples from several investigators can be analyzed within one assay run, thus preventing the wastage which would be incurred by separate investigators analyzing small numbers of samples. Additionally, work can be scheduled more efficiently so that the technologists' time is utilized with maximum efficiency resulting in almost no slack time. The projects of several investigators are worked on at the same time, thus reducing reagent costs, waste of labor and providing more uniform results. The role of the Biochemistry Core Laboratory is to provide analytical support to the investigators in this application by processing and analyzing the samples generated by the various projects, maintain quality control and proficiency, and reduce reagent and personnel expense. By centralizing the performance of sample processing and analysis, the laboratory can assist each investigator with the proper collection techniques, sample size and other pre-analytic factors that may influence the success of a given analysis. Quality control, technical proficiency, and equipment performance can be easily monitored to assure the accuracy of results. Therefore, personnel and reagents can be utilized more efficiently while maintaining the quality of the analyses. The centralized core helps evaluate and implement new technologies and equipment which influence the results of this project. The Core's development of the Nova 1(TM) Electrolyte Analyzer and the Luminex (TM) Protein Multiple Immunoassay helps increase efficiency and productivity.